My Answer
by Miura Raichi
Summary: My Answer is you, you and only you..Luhan.. HUNHAN! Oneshoot! YAOI. please read and review!


Title : My Answer

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Romance and Angst

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : The Asnwer is you, you and only you….Luhannie…

YAOI, FICTION. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI BUKAN FIKSI SEPENUHNYA. DIMOHON PEMIKIRAN YANG DEWASA KETIKA MEMBACA CERITA INI.

ENJOY IT ^^

**Aku mungkin terlihat kuat hingga aku terlihat banyak tertawa. Aku mungkin terlihat kuat dengan menjahili **_**hyung-hyungku**_** dan menertawai hasil kejahilanku.**

**Tapi sesungguhnya..aku kesepian.**

**Aku selalu terlihat tidak memiliki masalah ataupun beban. Aku terlihat banyak bicara, seolah tanpa beban.**

**Karena sesungguhnya, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa terpesona denganmu. Hingga aku berjalan sampai kesini dan tidak tahu harus berbicara papun lagi. jawabannya, adalah dirimu.**

**Kau, Luhan.**

.

"Sehun! Kau lupa gerakanmu?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati rekan-rekanku sudah pada bagian part dance selanjutnya, sedangkan aku masih di opening. Aku mengusap wajahku dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku kurang konsentrasi. Ayo ulangi lagi, aku janji akan konsentrasi." Balasku pada Suho hyung. Semuanya menatap biasa dan mengulang kembali. Aku berhasil mengikuti dan menyelesaikan setiap gerakan kami.

Malam ini kami akan mengadakan konser lagi... Dan ini adalah persiapan. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan secara matang, dimulai dari dance hingga pembagian suara.

Aku menutup mataku ketika mengingat kami masih beranggotakan 12 orang. Dan Kris hyung memutuskan pergi. Membuat kami drop dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku begitu kesal karena ia telah melanggar janjinya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Itu hidupnya, mungkin ia ingin mencari kebahagiaan lain.

Padahal aku kira, dia sudah bahagia ketika berada didekat Tao. Aku sempat melihat Tao menangisi Kris dan mimpi kami yang Tao yakini saat itu sudah dihancurkan dengan keputusan Kris. Aku tahu dia berusaha kuat.

Dan sekarang, aku sama seperti Tao.

Kehilangan satu yang sudah membuatku jatuh hati. Kehilangan satu diantar a bintang yang ingin aku kejar.

Kehilangan satu diantara potongan yang ingin aku cari.

Dan kehilangan satu, yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat.

Kalian mungkin melihatku nampak kuat dengan kejahilanku, kalian mungkin melihatku nampak tegar dan bahkan banyak bicara hingga tertawa. Kalian mungkin tak melihat kesedihan ketika menonton EXO Nextdoor. Kalian mungkin sedang melihatku yang tak memiliki masalah.

Tapi sesungguhnya aku rapuh. Aku membutuhkan mata cantik itu menatapku lembut, aku membutuhkan tangan mungil itu ketika membelai rambutku.

"Baiklah! Kita akan membuat Fans senang! Ayo semangatlah!" Suho hyung menyemangati kami. Aku tertawa kecil dan membuang wajahku. Kami berjalan menuju van kami untuk istirahat sejenak. Karena kami sudah harus ada 2jam sebelum konser dimulai.

Aku berjalan paling belakang dan menatap panggung ini. Panggung impian kami, tapi sekarang bukan 'kami' sebagai 12 orang. Aku menutup mataku, menghela nafas dan pergi menuju van kami.

.

.

Malam begitu cepat merajai. Kami sudah ada diruang ganti dan sedang di makeup. Aku memainkan ponselku dan menatap banyak sekali yang sudah mengupload foto-foto kalau sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang disediakan.

Aku menghela nafas kembali. Mataku menatap kosong Tao yang sepertinya tengah memainkan ponselnya juga.

Beberapa kali aku lihat dia tersenyum getir dan menggeser ponselnya lagi. bukan bermaksud sok tahu, tapi aku rasa dia sedang melihat 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya rapuh. Hanya beberapa yang sepertinya membuatnya rapuh ketika menatap ponselnya.

Keluarga, teman-teman dan seorang pria bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang kami sebut Kris. Tanganku gontai membuka ponselku.

Aku menemukan sebuah foto yang sempat membuatku seperti tersayat, aku seolah sedang menikmati sayatan itu.

"Luhannie…" bisikku kecil dan akhirnya aku menunduk sejenak. Mataku terbuka dan aku menatap ke atas, berusaha menekan air mataku agar tak keluar. Aku tak ingin membuat pekerjaan para stylist menjadi sia-sia karena makeupku luntur.

Jongdae hyung mendekati dan menepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Terpaksa.

"Hey, jangan menangis maknae. Kau tentu tidak mau membuat kami semua gloomy, kan? Semangatlah. Ada banyak fans yang harus kita buat terpesona dengan penampilan kita." Ujar Jongdae. Aku mengangguk. Aku tak ingin menatap mata Jongdae hyung. Karena ia tahu kesedihanku. Jongdae hyung menjauh dan bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Makne, ayo kesini!" Baekhyun hyung memanggilku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Bacon hyung! Ada apa?!" aku mengganti ekspresiku dan mendekati kedua hyperactive itu.

.

.

Penampilan kami berhasil membius banyak fans, dibuka dengan lagu History. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan nyanyian-nyanyian kami. Lay hyung dan Jongin juga melakukan solo dance. Aku sempat mendengar banyak sekali jeritan gadis-gadis ketika Kai melakukan gerakan dance.

Kami sedang menyanyikan lagu 365 di atas panggung. Menari-nari riang, tertawa, bermain-main dengan hadiah yang fans lempari ke atas panggung, menaiki sepeda dan lainnya. Aku bahkan mengerjai rekan-rekan yang sudah aku anggap keluarga itu dengan melempari mereka dengan hadiah-hadiah fans. Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung banyak sekali bermain-main, Kyungsoo hyung khususnya. Aku rasa Kyungsoo hyung memang sangat nyaman bila bersama dengan Jongin.

Aku juga hanyut dan melupakan segala kesedihanku. Hingga aku melihat sebuah tulisan yang dibawa fans. Aku sempat diam membaca tulisan itu dan fans itu juga semakin memperjelaskannya. Menunjukkan dengan jelas tulisan yang ia bawa di atas kertas karton itu.

HUNHAN FOREVER

Aku diam sejenak menatap tulisan itu. Senyum getir tak berhasil aku sembunyikan. Aku bisa melihat fans itu diam dan juga tersenyum getir karena melihatku tersenyum seperti ini. Orang-orang disampingnya juga diam ketika melihat reaksiku. Aku menutup sejenak mataku dan kembali memasang wajah palsuku dan tertawa kembali. Tawa palsu yang sesungguhnya sangat aku benci.

Aku mengerjai kembali Hyungku, kali ini sasaranku adalah Suho hyung. Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa sesak? Ah, gara-gara tulisan tadi pasti. Fans sialan…

.

.

**Jawaban kesedihanku adalah kau, kau dan selalu kau, Xiao Lu.**

**Apa yang kurang, Luhan? Apa aku sudah merahasiakan sesuatu hingga kau menjauhiku? Hingga kau meninggalkanku?**

**Aku sudah memperlihatkanmu segalanya, hingga caraku mencintaimu. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan? **

**Aku mohon…kau segalanya untukku..aku yakin, kau adalah segalanya.**

**Aku janji, bila kau kembali aku akan lebih lebih dan lebih lagi berhati-hati serta melindungimu. Agar hatimu tidak akan tersakiti.**

**Aku ingat…ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku seolah tak bisa bernafas..karena aku jatuh pada pesonamu. Bukan hanya parasmu, tapi sikapmu.**

**Yang ada didalam kepalaku hanyalau kau, Luhan.**

**Ekspresi wajahmu, hingga tawamu yang bahkan aku masih ingat jelas.**

**Kenapa aku seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah Kau, Luhan.**

**Selalu kau, dan hanya kau. **

.

.

Konser akan ditutup oleh lagu My Answer. Ah..lagu ini. Aku sempat jengkel dengan lagu ini. Karena lagu ini seolah menyindirku sendiri. Seolah lagu ini untukku.

Kyungsoo hyung, Suho hyung dan Baekhyun hyung akan menyanyikan lagu ini. Aku berdiri tak jauh, tapi tak dapat dilihat oleh fans-fans. Aku ingin menikmati lagu ini.

_Nan ganghaeboyeodo  
Usgo iss-eodo honjail ttaega man-ha  
Neul geogjeonghana eobs-eoboyeodo hal mal-I manh-a_

_Cheoeum bon sunga neomuna  
kkeullyeoseo  
igeosjeogeos moshago makhaess-eo_

_The Answer is you…My Answer is you  
Nae modeungeol da boyeojwobwass-eo  
You are my everything, neomu hwagsinhaeseo._

Mataku terpejam menikmati lagu ini. Menikmati tiap sayatan menggores tajam perasaan. Aku menatapi jutaan lighstick yang mengayun sesuai dengan ritme lagu.

Mataku kembali menatap kosong. Hey, aku seperti melihat sosok Luhan di panggung. Aku mengusap wajahku dan tertawa getir. Kai tanpa aku ketahui sudah ada disampingku. Menepuk bahuku.

"Hey, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri." ujarnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dan kembali menikmati alunan music piano dan nyanyian dari ketiga hyungku.

Aku memejamkan mataku kembali.

.

.

'**Tunggu aku'? itu bukan kalimat yang ingin aku dengar darimu, Luhan. Kalimat yang ingin aku dengar adalah kepastian. Bukan sesuatu yang membingungkanku seperti ini. Karena kata itu pada akhirnya begitu sulit aku hapus dari ingatanku.**

**Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini semua, Luhan..**

**Karena setiap hari dalam hidupku sekarang, aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupanmu sekarang. Bagaimana kau melalui harimu.**

**Aku mungkin masih bisa menunggumu, Luhan. **

**Karena itu..aku mohon buka hatimu Luhan.**

**Aku tak bisa lagi menolong hatiku, Luhan.**

**Karena kau adalah segalanya untukku.**

**Dan akan selamanya menjadi seperti itu, sayang..**

**Karena itu…jangan tinggalkan aku..**

**Aku mohon teruslah berada disampingku. Tidak perduli apapun yang kau pikirkan, tidak perduli apapun yang mereka pikirkan. Karena aku akan menutup matamu dari tatapan sinis mereka, aku akan menutup telingamu dari cacian mereka, aku akan menghapus airmatamu lagi dan lagi.**

**Karena yang aku butuhkan adalah kau.**

**Kau, dan selalu kau..Xiao Lu..**

.

.

Aku membuka mataku ketika lagu itu berakhir. Aku kaget ketika airmata sudah membanjiri wajahku dan Lay hyung menghapusnya. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Maknae…jangan menangis. Kau tidak ingin membangkitkan kesedihan ZiTao, kan?" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menghapus airmataku sendiri.

"Thanks.."

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan menutup acara ini." Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan ke tengah panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" Suho hyung membuka ucapan kali ini.

"Terima kasih untuk datang pada konser kami, kami sangat senang dan berjanji akan lebih bekerja keras untuk membuat kalian bangga pada kami! Kami mohon teruslah mendukung kami!"

Kali ini, Chanyeol hyung yang ingin bicara.

"Ah…aku sangat senang karena hari ini banyak sekali yang datang, banyak sekali yang mendukung kami hingga seperti ini. Terima kasih sekali!"

Semuanya berbicara hingga aku kali ini yang berbicara.

"Ucapanku sama seperti hyung-hyungku, aku sangat senang sekali kalian semua bisa datang, dan aku harap EXO-L yang belum datang akan mendapat kesempatan untuk hadir. Aku tahu kami sempat mengecewakan kalian karena tidak lengkap, tapi itu akan menjadi perhatian untuk kami. Kami akan berusaha untuk lebih kuat dan berusaha lebih lagi. aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, tapi yang pasti, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf!"

Semuanya menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu ingin, potongan itu berkumpul bersama kami, tapi aku tidak ingin lancang! Intinya, aku berterima kasih karena kalian masih menerima kami, aku mencintai kalian!"

Semuanya bersorak. Dan kami semua kembali ke belakang panggung, untuk menghapus makeup dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

Aku menatapi panggung yang sudah dibersihkan. Semuanya gelap karena para fans sudah pulang. Tidak ada hamburan Lighstick yang bergerak tak beraturan akibat semangat. Aku tersenyum.

Aku mengambil mic dan menatap ke depan. Aku membiarkan cahaya lampu sorot menyorotiku. Dan membiarkan kesendirian menemaniku untuk sementara ini.

"The answer is you..you…and only you…Luhan…I miss you..Jangan tinggalkan aku.." aku hanya berucap dengan mic itu. Membiarkan suaraku memenuhi tiap sudut. Dan membiarkan setetes airmata jatuh perlahan.

Mataku menutup kembali, tapi tak bisa membuat airmataku berhenti.

"My answer is you…you..and always you, Luhan.." aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Suho hyung disampingku. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sehun. Kita akan makan malam dengan manajer hyung…bangunlah, Maknae." Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho hyung.

END OF SEHUN POV

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sehun. Kita akan makan malam dengan manajer hyung…bangunlah, Maknae." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho hyung.

Ketika kedua sosok itu elah pergi, satu orang yang selalu ditunggu, satu orang yang menjadi jawaban mutlak Sehun, ada disana. Duduk di barisan paling jauh, dengan uraian airmatanya. Dan siapapun tidak ada yang menyadari sosok pria dengan kacamata, masker, dan jaket yang tudungnya menutupi rambutnya

Sosok itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Membiarkan mata penuh kilauan itu mengeluarkan bulir airmata.

"My Answer is you…Sehunna..you..you..and always you..I love you, maknae.."

.

.

.

END

.

.

HAHA :"V

Masih punya banyak hutang fict malah bikin fict oneshoot. :"V ini aja baru dibikin gara-gara nge-feels sama My Answer dan gak tau kenapa malah ngebayangin HunHan! :"""V

Well.. review please?! :"V

Sign,

Raichi.


End file.
